CARAMELO
by mikoblue
Summary: Desde que la encantadora –y muy perversa- Mirajane le había dado su chocolate, las noches de Laxus habían estado llenas de fantasías… frustradas. Ahora un mes después el poderoso mago estaba decidido a tomar el control y hacerle ver a Mira que nadie jugaba con él y si eso incluía algunas fantasías seguro valía la pena.
Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

 _Opcional leer antes "Chocolate"_

-CARAMELO-

Laxus Dreyar gruñó al ver a la maga de celestes ojos que le dirigía una rápida mirada de satisfacción antes de marcharse a ocuparse de su habitual trabajo en el gremio con el aire de confianza rodeándola, no es que no le gustara esa seguridad en las mujeres, al contrario, le parecía excitante, más que tener una muñeca bonita que solo siguiera sus ordenes y se deslumbrara con su poder, pero maldición… es que acaso Mirajane tenía que ser tan manipuladora.

Y como siempre que pensaba en ella, no pudo evitar sentir nuevamente el sabor agridulce y las fantasías frustradas que lo acompañaba desde hacía un mes.

" _Esto es lo más cerca que estaré de tus labios…"_

Esas malditas palabras resonaron en su mente nuevamente, al principio había sonreído divertido por la revelación de ese día y las fantasías de lo que pasaría. Pero al contrario de lo que cualquiera imaginaria, sobre todo lo que él esperaba, nada había pasado… absolutamente nada, ni una caricia, ni un beso, ni una sonrisa, ¡Ni siquiera una maldita mirada!¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esa mujer!? Era como si ella hubiera olvidado que él existía. Y ahora después de un mes solo obtenía una mirada de satisfacción, como si ella hubiera ganado ¡El era Laxus Dreyar! Las mujeres (y algunos hombres) se arrojaban a sus pies, lo idolatraban y ahora esta mujer simplemente lo ignoraba.

"… _lo más cerca…"_

Respiró profundamente y se concentró en su alrededor, estaba solo en un rincón oscuro, escondido de la mirada curiosa de cualquiera que entrara en el gremio ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Qué hacia? ¿Con quién estaba?

—Tiene que ser algo especial, no puedes simplemente darle cualquier cosa. —La dulce voz de su atormentadora lo llamó como una sirena. Estaba limpiando tranquilamente la barra con un pobre idiota -que obviamente estaba siendo manipulado como un títere- estaba frente a ella tratando de cumplir sus deseos, lo normal.

—Pero no se me ocurre nada— gimió el idiota demasiado perdido en su pensamiento para notar cómo se acercaba el rubio.

—Se que pensaras en algo ¿Verdad?— Laxus sonrió abiertamente, no había nada más excitante para él que una mujer que supiera tomar el control, y Mirajane sabia como hacerlo ya que cada una de sus palabras estaban envueltas en la amenaza de mucho dolor si no cumplían sus deseos, y el pobre títere frente a ella lo sabía, la palidez en su rostro lo confirmaba. Laxus sintió compasión por él.

—Si… C-claro que… especi…— los ojos del idiota se abrieron dejando claro que su mente se había iluminado con alguna idea. Se abalanzó sobre Mira dándole un fuerte abraso y entonces la compasión se acabó, el idiota moriría pero de conseguir su objetivo el idiota salió corriendo dejándolo solo con la hermosa Mirajane.

— ¿Así que… te diviertes?— preguntó tratando de demostrar el desinterés que no sentía y apoyándose en la barra tratando de acercarse lo más posible a Mira centrando su mirada en esos labios y en lo que…

—Sí— Ella lo vio con ese brillo especial interrumpiendo las fantasías del rubio. Laxus no pudo evitar pensar que había sido manipulado al igual que todos los hombres en el gremio, y que ahora estaba en lugar y haciendo exactamente lo que ella había planeado —Me divierto.

Silencio. Incomodo silencio. Eterno incomodo silencio… al menos para él, Mirajane por su parte parecía disfrutar del momento. De repente el pequeño peso en su abrigo se convertía en toneladas ¿Por qué demonios había comprado eso?

Mirajane sonrió como si conociera el rumbo sus pensamientos y luego se fue sin decir más, dejando nuevamente a Laxus tan frustrado como el último mes, el peso en su abrigo fue aun mayor al recordar el día que era, maldijo internamente él era un hombre de poder, uno que le gustaba dominar sencillamente a Laxus le gustaba ganar. Pero ahora esa demoniaca y sexy maga lo había atado de manos cualquier cosa que hiciera sería porque ella se lo permitía… porque ella… Y entonces sonrió con una idea en su mente, por un momento no pudo evitar pensar en si se veía como el idiota de hacía un momento, pero nadie era capaz de manipularlo así que desechó la idea.

Se concentró en su plan, como un cazador que asechaba a su presa, viendo cada uno de sus movimientos, cada mirada y gruñendo a cada maldito afortunado que recibía una sonrisa. Mirajane estaba jugando con él o al menos creía que estaba jugando. La anticipación lo hiso sonreír, se deslizaría silenciosamente a la bodega y…

—Laxus que bien que te encuentro— la voz de una pelirroja provoco un estremecimiento al Dragon Slayer que tuvo que girarse para encontrarse con la sonrisa del terror. Laxus era fuerte y bien podría enfrentarse con la maga, pero no era idiota. Erza al igual que Mirajane eran demonios con cara de ángeles lo único a favor de la primera es que era pura inocencia mientras que la segunda era tan perversa que daban ganas de tenerla contra la pared y pasar una buena noche y… — ¡Laxus!

El grito resonó por todo el gremio y Laxus pudo sentir sobre él todas las miradas curiosas pero sobre todo la celeste mirada, sintió formarse otra vez la sonrisa ¿Cuántas veces había sonreído ya? Un record seguramente.

— ¿Si?

—Necesito saber si tú dejaste un regalo frente a la puerta de mi habitación el mes pasado. — Laxus se tomó su tiempo en responder siendo consciente de la mirada sobre él. Sonrío ante su buena fortuna.

Unos minutos después Laxus se encontraba cómodamente sentado esperando a que su seductora atormentadora apareciera. Había guiado a Erza a la bodega para después mandarla lejos, sabía que Mira los había seguido podía sentirla cerca.

— ¿Y Erza?— preguntó Mira una vez que entró. Laxus vio atreves de su fachada de tranquilidad.

—Ya se fue— respondió tranquilamente levantándose y acercándose a ella notando como ella daba un paso adelante — ¿Por qué la buscas?

—Solo quería saber que era lo que necesitaba— Laxus vio como Mira se recuperaba y volvía a ser la mujer llena de confianza y él se alegraba de eso, eso lo hacía más divertido —Ha estado acercándose a todos haciendo preguntas, No eres especial para ella— bien ya no le alegraba tanto.

—Tal vez no para Erza, pero ¿Para ti?— indagó acorralándola contra la pared, cumpliendo con una de las tantas fantasías que lo atormentaban, inspiró profundamente el dulce perfume de su cabello, de su cuerpo.

—Ya lo sabes ¿No?— jadeó en respuesta, su rostro sonrojado mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba hacia él —lo sabes desde hace tiempo pero no has hecho nada.

— ¿Así que has estado esperando todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no viniste a mí?

—Yo quiero ser un chocolate, Laxus. No una más— respondió con aire altivo, como la reina que era— Así que piensa bien lo que vas a responder. No espero menos que un todo.

Laxus vio a la guerra, a la poderosa maga, al temible demonio, pero sobre todo a la apasionada mujer que tanto le gustaba. Sin mucho ánimo de separarse de ella, deslizó su mano por su abrigo alcanzando la pequeña bolsita en su abrigo, Mira lo vio con la duda reflejada en su rostro pero cuando Laxus le mostró un pequeño caramelo, la sorpresa brilló en sus ojos.

—Por el Día Blanco— murmuró en su oído mientras pasaba el caramelo por los apetitosos labios la maga, deleitándose con el suave tacto. Ella gimió cuando el dulce sabor llenó su boca. Sintió como ella se tensaba sus ojos cerrándose anticipándose a lo que vendría... a lo que ella creía que vendría, lamentablemente para Mirajane, Laxus tenía una buena memoria y esas noches llenas de frustración aun estaban muy frescas en su mente.

— ¿Dónde vas?— preguntó suspicaz al ver como él se apartaba. Laxus se encogió de hombros mientras se deleitaba con la sensual imagen que ella le ofrecía, jadeando con sus labios rojos por el caramelo y sus ropas desordenadas como si hubiera pasado más de lo que realmente hubiera ocurrido entre ellos.

— Esto es lo más cerca que estaré de tus labios esta noche, disfrútalo— dijo regocijándose con cada palabra mientras Mira lo veía con incredulidad.

— ¡Laxus!— lo llamó cuando él estaba en la puerta, su voz llena de frustración — ¿Cuántas noches apasionadas has tenido este mes?

—Ninguna— respondió con sinceridad, y pudo ver la satisfacción en los celestes ojos—Aunque ahora estoy más interesado en los chocolates y caramelos que en cualquier noche de paso. Ambos sabiendo que no había por qué apresurarse ya que solo era el inicio.

Y Cuando salió del gremio supo que era verdad, la vida era demasiado corta como para desperdiciarla en cosas absurdas que solo le dejaban un incomodo vacío y más aun cuando había un caramelo que deseaba disfrutar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Muchas gracias a quienes brindan un poco de su tiempo a esta historia y aunque el día blanco ya pasó tenía que publicarla (después de tres años intentándolo) antes que la historia cambiara más ya que he tratado termino cambiando algo, así que la historia aunque en esencia es la misma hay muchas cosas que han cambiado. En fin como me gusta escribir de ellos y tenía esta fecha como meta decidí hacerlo, solo espero que fuera de su agrado. Aunque la verdad siento que faltó un beso (o algo más), pero bueno… Laxus tenía que desquitarse (Pobre, Mira lo dejó frustrado por un mes) la pregunta es ¿Quién lo sufrió más?_

 _Esta historia es continuación de CHOCOLATE que es San Valentín, aunque se puede leer de forma independiente._

 _Por último si no le encuentran sentido a la pequeña parición de Erza es más por un gusto personal, así que no trasciende en la historia._

 _Muchas Gracias por el tiempo que le dedicaron y disculpen los posibles errores que puedan encontrar._

 _mikoblue_


End file.
